


you're kind of cool

by thewholeshack_shimmies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A touch of mutual pining, DNF, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Unrequited Love, a lot of fluff, dreamnotfound, eventual unrequited pining, hehe, hello to my friends reading this, karlnap, my first public fanfiction, tragic, wow this is gonna suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewholeshack_shimmies/pseuds/thewholeshack_shimmies
Summary: dnf fic from dreams pov. just your basic, dream and george finally meet up and are forced to acknowledge their feelings for one another type beat. i have no idea how long this is gonna turn out to be, i have school and no willpower!! not completely sure where the plot will go, it might be sad. you probably wont cry, but if you do dont say i didnt warn you. mostly dream and george, but i might throw in some karlnap and you already know quackity will make an appearance or two as well. this is my first public fanfic, enjoy :) (additionally, if any CCs say theyre uncomfortable being shipped/written about, this will be taken down.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. the beginning

Dream considered himself a man of many things: humor, talent, and occasionally, pure unbridled rage. Among these things, Dream never would have considered himself to be the blushy type. Yet, there he was for the hundreth time, forcing his voice to stay steady as George laughed at one of his jokes.

"Oh my god, Dream. That's not even funny. Seriously." George turned away from the camera to stifle his giggles. Dream grinned.  
"Your face says otherwise, stupid."  
George whipped back around to the camera. For just a millisecond, Dream saw a look of fear on George's face. This expression changed almost before Dream could identify it, and was quickly replaced with the familiar smile he was used to.  
George muttered, "You actually have my stream up? Simp."  
Dream scoffed, "Sorry, which one of us was just giggling at my jokes? I don't think i'm the simp here, dumb."  
"Dumb what? And that's a stupid comeback. I wasn't giggling."  
"You were absolutely giggling. Dumb."  
"Oh my god," George sighed, "Anyways, I have to end my stream in a minute or two. Sorry guys."  
Dream noticed a tiredness in George's eyes. He glanced at the time from his phone. For George, it would be around 2 AM. Geez.  
"Dude that's my bad for dragging on the conversation. I didn't realize how late it is for you over there." Over there being Britain.  
"No it's ok, I wasn't gonna get any sleep either way."  
Dream raised a mental eyebrow. He snickered.  
"Why weren't you gonna get any sleep, George? Someone keeping you up?"  
George's face went from tired to flushed red in two seconds.  
"Yeah, you."

Dream coughed, having been caught off guard. His chest felt as if it was on fire. Oh god, the blushing was nothing compared to this. This was unbearable. (A/N: dont take that in a sexual way please i am begging you please dont)  
"I- what?"  
"That was a joke."  
Dream took it back. This. Was unbearable. His stomach had gone from doused in flames to submerged 20 feet underwater, the breath sucked from his lungs, and not in a good way.  
"Right." Dream cleared his throat. "So, great stream guys. Thanks for watching." Dream ended his stream before waiting for George's reaction. 

A couple minutes later, there was a notification in his discord chat.  
gogy: are you okay 🤨  
dream: i could ask the same exact question for you, dumb.  
gogy: not this again  
gogy is typing

Dream sighed and looked up at the ceiling. What the fuck was that? He didn't give himself much time to think about it, already glancing back down at the open discord tab. George had stopped typing. He hadn't said anything else.

dream: are you actually okay though? i know i'm not actually what's keeping you awake at night lol

George replied right away.

gogy: you dont know that

Dream felt the familiar sensation of his face heating up. His heart seemed to spike, just once. 

dream: so nothing's wrong then? i just want to know if you're okay :)  
gogy: yep :) 

Dream hesitated. Truthfully, he didn't really believe George. Then again, it was 2 AM for him. He decided to let it go.

dream: good  
gogy: yup  
dream: goodnight george <3  
gogy: i hate you  
dream: sweet dreams <3 <3  
gogy: dumb  
gogy: gn  
dream: :)  
gogy: godamnit let me sleep  
dream: :)

George didn't reply after that. Dream sat back in his chair, head tilted towards the ceiling again. He brought his hands up to his face. 

He felt his hands go from cold to warm in a matter of seconds. 

Goddamnit.


	2. arson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and dream play a game in minecraft together. george wants to clear some things up 😩😩
> 
> i have been told the characters are out of character. yes, they are, and every time they say something its literally just something i would say. embrace the poorly represented characters <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight language warning!
> 
> this chapter is a bit longer, still not as long as i wanted it to be smh
> 
> also, there's way too much discord dialogue in this chapter and that's something i'm willing to accept. 
> 
> thank you for reading, i literally posted the first chapter as a joke and didnt think it would get more than like 2 hits.
> 
> :)

The next day  
..................................  
Dream woke up with little memory of anything that had happened the previous day. 

Then he remembered.

His best friend was laughing, and then made a joke, and Dream couldn’t stop blushing, and then he thought he was having a heart attack, and then he was worried about George, and then.

And then. 

Then they had talked on discord for a couple minutes, and they told each other goodnight. It wasn’t that big of a deal. 

Still, Dream usually continued streaming when George stopped to go to bed. The only reason Dream stopped his stream early was because George had made him so flustered. 

Fuck. 

Dream shook these thoughts from his head as a new thought entered. 

What the hell was keeping him up? Not Dream. It couldn’t be Dream. George even said he was joking. 

Dream didn’t want to overthink it. He rolled out of bed and groaned. Checking his discord, he saw everyone planning to do a stream. 

tommyinnit: would you guys wanna do a stream today  
gogy: like rn?  
tommyinnit: yes.  
gogy: sure  
tommyinnit: poggers  
wilbur_soot: i can in a bit :)  
quackity: i might who else is streaming 😩  
tommyinnit: idk

Dream sighed. Part of him didn't really want to , truthfully. He didn't want to be caught up in a similar situation as the day before. 

The other part of him was already typing into the discord chat that he was good to stream that day. 

dream: i can 👍  
quackity: count me in 😩😩  
gogy: simp 😳  
dream: wait so what are we doing  
tommyinnit: i was gonna do this minecraft game thing where its like 2 v 2 v 2 hunters  
quackity: there's 5 people  
tommyinnit: yeah and wilbur cant stream for a bit, your point 🙄  
quackity: so there's four people  
tommyinnit: 2 v 2  
quackity: ok  
gogy: so there's like two hunters and two speedrunners?  
tommyinnit: no its like a battle between everyone. but teams of two.  
gogy: youre confusing  
dream: that sounds good to me  
dream: can we in like 20 minutes? i just woke up and im tired.  
gogy: why are you tired dream  
gogy: someone keeping you up?

Dream stared at the screen for a second. His heart spiked. 

Dream thought about saying yeah, you but it went against his better judgement.

dream: haha so funny  
gogy: anyways yeah 20 sounds good.  
tommyinnit: ok 👍  
quackity: sure 😀  
gogy: stop  
quackity: stop what 😩  
gogy: using dumb emojis 😍  
quackity: ok 😏  
wilbur_soot: k i can join the stream in a couple hours but if you guys are still doing the 2 v 2 thing then lmk i dont wanna mess up the game  
tommyinnit: it wont last that long  
gogy: yeah whatever team has dream is probably just gonna win right away

Dream had been zoning out, not caring to reply to the messages until he saw his name was mentioned. 

dream: wow ok  
dream: i wouldnt abuse my power like that

Dream got up from his computer and went to brush his teeth. He sighed. He loved his friends, but it was so exhausting to constantly pay attention to them and the seemingly hundreds of messages they would spam. 

When he was back at his computer, Dream joined the vc with everyone and loaded up minecraft. Tommy was explaining the game. 

"Okay so i'm gonna make a new minecraft world and we all go into it, right? then, we flip a coin to see who's partners with who and-"

Quackity interrupted. "How does that work? You flip a coin and then-"

Tommy interrupted his interruption. "Then, once we have the partners, everyone goes into a vc with only the other person, and then i'll type in the chat when we can start fighting and stuff. everyone has two lives. last person standing, their group wins."

Then George spoke. "Okay cool. I'm starting my stream." 

Dream decided he didn't want to stream. It was too tiring. 

"I'm not gonna stream today."

George said, "Alright, me neither. Tommy, are you picking the teams, then? Just let me know whose side i'm on."

It was at this point when Dream started zoning out again. He thought about the day before. He thought about the tone in George's voice, like he was irritated with Dream. Dream wondered if he had done anything wrong. 

Tommy's voice broke through his thoughts. "-with Dream."

George laughed. "So basically, you're gonna loose?"

Dream sat up. "Sorry, what? I wasn't listening." 

"Geez Dream, pay attention when the teacher's talking." Dream could hear Tommy grinning. Dream rolled his eyes. 

"You're on my team. And then Tommy and Quackity are teamates." 

"Thank you George, for not mocking me." Dream pretended to be upset. 

Tommy didn't care. "So anyways, now we all go into the private vc's. We can start fighting in five minutes, i'll let you guys know." 

Dream left the vc and then called George on his phone. 

"Hello? Why'd you call me? We're supposed to just go in a vc."

Dream shrugged. 

"This was easier. Anyways, let's win this game." 

Their minecraft characters ran around for a while, collecting materials and crafting armor. Neither of them said anything. 

Finally, George said, "Hey Dream?"

Dream replied, "yeah?"

"Are you actually okay? I know I was joking around a lot yesterday, and you kind of got off the call really quick." 

Dream was silent for a second. He didn't know how to reply to that. His minecraft character was busy beating Quackity's ass. 

Then Dream smiled and said, "Yeah, i'm okay. You caught me off guard though." 

"With what?"

Now Dream laughed. "What do you mean, with what? When I asked you what was keeping you up at night, you said me."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I wasn't really thinking, it just kind of..."

"I mean it's fine, you just said it really seriously and I wasn't expecting it."

It took George a solid minute to reply back. They had beaten the other team in the meantime. 

"If I was being serious, what would you think about that?"

Dream spluttered. "W-what?" He laughed nervously, "I would- I don't- I-" Dream's face was back to being on fire. 

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." 

"No, it's okay, I just wasn't expecting that either. If you were, uh.. If you were being serious I would want to know why. Like, why I keep you up." 

"Remember when we were joking about meeting up?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming to visit you in a week." 

If Dream's face was on fire before, it was certainly combusting right now. 

"You are?"

He heard the sound of a discord notification and looked over to the screen. 

He saw a message from Tommy. 

tommyinnit: gg motherfuckers


	3. sleepin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream are very excited to see each other. im bad at summaries 💪😩 enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light language warning, again.   
> tw: healthy relationship

tommyinnit: gg motherfuckers  
quackity: i'd say good game but you guys won in like five minutes 😪  
gogy: i'd say great game :)

Dream laughed, beaming. He was still on call with George, and heard him say, "Who's giggling now?"

Dream felt the familiar blush spread over his face. 

"Wha- what? I'm not giggling, you ididot."

"Yes, you totally are. I heard you. Idiot."

Dream's voice quieted. 

"You're really coming to visit me?"

George sighed happily. 

"Yeah. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess it's better you find out now if you need to clear up your schedule. From what Sapnap told me, you don't have much going on."

Dream cringed.

"No, I don't. Lucky you." 

"Lucky me." 

"..."

He heard George sigh again, his voice laced with irritation. 

"Tommy wants us back in the main voice chat." 

"I don't really want to."

"Me neither." 

"..." 

Dream glanced at the discord chat. 

tommyinnit: join back dickheads  
quackity: i already did 😩  
tommyinnit: not you  
quackity: notice me senpai 😩😩❤️❤️❤️  
tommyinnit: are you aware i'm a minor

He chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, I think we should join back before Quackity gets cancelled or something."

"Okay."

Dream senses the tinge of annoyance in George's voice. He holds his breath. 

"But if you want me to stay, I will." 

"No no, it's just kind of tiring to be around Tommy and Quackity. They're like twice as chaotic with each other." 

Dream let go of the breath, laughing. 

"Oh my god, I know right? It's so draining to be around them. But we should really go back."

"Ugh. Okay." 

"George, just for the record, it's not like you're never gonna hear me again. We're just switching to a voice chat with two more people. It's not like i'm dying or something."

George doesn't say anything for longer than he should. 

Dream lets out a cautious, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just joined the other voice chat. I'm gonna hang up now." 

"Okay, cool."

George had already hung up. 

[timeskip]   
..........................

Dream , in both his excitement and concern for George, decided that he didn't want to continue playing minecraft, which was fine, since he wasn't streaming. 

George supposedly decided the same, because the minute Dream closed minecraft and put his computer to sleep, George called him. 

Dream's phone didn't even ring once before he picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dream. I'm bored."

Dream waited for George to explain himself. 

"This week is gonna go by slow as a bitch."

Dream laughed. 

"You're right. I got off minecraft because I was so fucking excited to meet you. I don't even know what to do now, i'm just-"

George interrupted him. 

"Dude we should plan it."

Dream blinked for a second.

"You... haven't planned anything yet? What about a plane ticket?"

"Oh, well yeah I have a plane ticket, there and back, but I haven't booked a hotel, or transportation, or any tourist-y stuff."

"Don't worry about all that," Dream said quickly. "You can just stay at my apartment. I can pick you up from the airport. I really don't want you to pay for anything else since you already bought a plane ticket."

"Well... okay."

"I mean, if you're comfortable with that. Like, staying at my place and everything." 

"No, that's great! It's- it'll work out I think. I just don't want you to feel like i'm making you be my chauffeur or something."

Dream was taken aback a little. 

"Are you kidding me? Dude, I would love to pick you up. I want to see you as soon as possible."

George giggled, "Okay. So, what tourist stuff is there in Florida?"

Dream smiled. 

"Usually I would day Disney world, but there's covid. Besides that, there's a ton of stuff, like mini golf-"

"Mini golf?"

"Yeah, there's like huge mini golf courses that are really cool. But if that's not your thing, there's a shit ton of beaches, museums, aquariums, you name it. Of course, as a local, I know a bunch of cool places to go that aren't busy or tourist-y."

Dream could practically hear George rolling his eyes. 

"Of course you do. Well maybe, you can just surprise me when I get there. That's part of the vacation anyways, isn't it?"

Dream laughed lightly. 

"Yep, it is."

"Well, great then. My plane leaves at 7pm your time, so I should get there around 1 am, your time. Thursday night."

They begun to plan pick up times, activities, and how George would know it was Dream. 

"No, cause if you do that fans could recognize me and then put the pieces together."

"Okay, fine, what if I just wear, like, whatever and then send you a picture of it before I pick you up?"

"Okay," George replied cautiously, "but no face. I don't want to see your face until I see you in person." 

Dream scoffed. 

"What, you think i'm ugly or something? Don't wanna get your hopes up?"

"No! I just- like I said before, I'm a fan of suprises. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, okay." 

After another half hour of talking later, Dream glanced at the time. 

"Hey, how late is it where you are?"

George huffed. 

"Do the math, stupid."

Dream thought for a second. 

"Dude isn't it like 4 AM for you?"

"Heheh. Yeah."

"Oh my god, George. You should've told me I was keeping you up."

"But you're not! I like talking to you." 

Dream blushed against his own will. 

Jesus. This blushing was gonna be the end of him when George visited. 

"I like talking to you too, George. But you should probably go to sleep."

George feigned heartbreak. 

"How could you say that to me, Dream? I thought you cared about me." 

"Not as much as I care about your mom."

The boys broke into giggles. Eventually, the whispers of their conversation grew into snores, and they had each fallen asleep without hanging up. 

[Timeskip- morning]  
..................................

"Dream."

Dream was startled awake at the voice. 

"Hey, Dream."

Dream groaned and blinked the morning out of his eyes. It was still dark outside.

"What?" Dream mumbled. 

"I, uh... we fell asleep on the phone last night. I'm just now waking up."

"Oh." Dream said, still too tired to fully process what was going on. "Good morning."

"Yeah, you too. I was just letting you know that i'm gonna hang up so you can go back to sleep."

"It's still dark outside."

George laughed, although with the scratchy morning voice he adorned, it sounded more like a croak. 

"Maybe for you, silly. For me it's, like, daytime." 

Sleepily, Dream muttered, "It won't be a week from now." He smiled into his pillow. George laughed before telling Dream to go back to bed and hanging up.


	4. my chemical bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter, george and dream r very excited to see each other.
> 
> would be a shame if something were to happen 😩
> 
> im just kidding lol 😪
> 
> im actually not just kidding this episode is the calm before the mf storm xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> language warning  
> happy people warning
> 
> just want to apologize that it took me almost two weeks to get this chapter out. its a lot longer than what im used to, and i stopped writing it for about a week and a half. my updates are going to be every week from now on!

The following days didn't exactly fly by. But Dream enjoyed each one more than the last, as he and George's friendship evolved through the stress of planning for a vacation. 

Five days from George's flight, Dream recieved a text from George. 

Gogy (<3?): hey do u want to hop on minecraft? bored.  
Dream: who else is playing?  
Gogy (<3?): just us, if thats alright with you. i dont really feel like streaming today.  
Dream: thats cool, me neither  
Dream: are we doing vc?  
Gogy (<3?) is typing...

Dream started up his computer and opened minecraft. He almost opened discord to get on a voice chat with George, but George had suspiciously stopped typing. 

Dream: no pressure ofc  
Gogy (<3?): no no i wanna voice chat i just have this cough.  
Dream: not covid 😰  
Gogy (<3?): I got vaccinated a month ago you idiot. thats the only reason im coming to see you now and not a year out. 

For a split second, Dream's heart raced at the thought that he was going to see George right then. He typed a response before he could catch himself. 

Dream: now?  
Gogy (<3?): well in 5 days.  
Gogy (<3?): :)  
Gogy (<3?): are you in minecraft rn? i dont care what we play.  
Dream: i mean we could just go into the smp without telling anyone and mess with people  
Gogy (<3?): smh  
Gogy (<3?): im calling you 

Sure enough, within a second George's icon and "Gogy (<3?)" popped up on Dream's screen. 

"Hey George. So, i'm assuming you didnt want to mess with people?"

"No, it doesn't matter to me what we do. I thought maybe-"

George was cut off by his own violent coughs. 

"Whoa, dude. You weren't kidding, that cough sounds nasty." 

"Your mom sounds nasty," George mumbled under his breath. "But actually, I was gonna say we should just start a new world."

"Sounds good to me."

"Yep."

"..." 

"Okay, join."

The atmosphere was awkward at best. Finally, George sighed and said, "I can't stop thinking about the trip" and Dream gave in. 

"Jesus Christ, me too. I'm so happy you're gonna visit. It's gonna be great dude."

"It's cool that the first time meeting you in person will also be the first time I actually see your face." 

"Are you scared?" Dream said this quietly.

"Scared isn't the right word," George pondered, "It's more like, anxious? Worried that my best friend will realize i'm actually, like, super annoying?"

Dream almost wants to yell at George for even suggesting that their meetup could end so catastrophically. 

"Where did that come from? You know there's literally nothing you could do that would make me dislike you right?"

"I I killed someone," George joked with an audible smile, "would you hate me?"

"I would know that something was wrong, then."

George grew quiet. 

"Would you?"

"I hope so. Just like how I know that your cough is from the weather, and that you need to drink more water because you're dehydrated, dumbass."

George giggled. 

"You're probably right. My throat is really dry." 

"It better not be when you come to visit, it's really easy to get dehydrated over here in Florida. You would pass out in, like, two seconds."

Instead of replying back to Dream, George said, "I really can't wait to visit you. It's gonna be so fun. Seriously, I can't wait."

Dream smiled. He was smiling a lot more lately. 

"I think you mentioned that a couple times already." 

"Did I?"

Dream glanced at the minecraft game on his computer screen. Since they had started talking about the trip, it had gone completely neglected. 

"Dude, we kind of forgot about the game."

"Ugh. Forget it, i'd rather just talk with you."

Dream grinned cheekily. 

"Okay then, Georgie."

.....................................

The following couple days after, their conversations grew predictable. Whether they were in a group or alone, the majority of their speaking, texting, and chating shared the same topic: the trip. 

Dream's inexplicable blushyness around George had been put on pause, since George was always more serious talking about the trip, and wasn't making as many questionable jokes as before. But Dream was, and if Dream was a little smarter, he might have noticed the way George's eyes lit up whenever he talked to him on stream, the way his cheeks also grew red if Dream made that unnecessary joke. 

Alas, Dream was an idiot, so he never noticed. Such is fate. 

One day, the two were talking about how George would know it was Dream. 

Dream: I could just wear a copy of my mask  
Gogy (<3?): would that even be allowed? and what if someone recognized you  
Dream: i dont think anyone would  
Dream: theyre more likely to notice you  
Gogy (<3?): yeah, but people would freak out about you  
Dream: you think if someone recognized you on an aiplane to florida, or in a floridian airport, that people wouldnt freak out  
Gogy (<3?): good point  
Gogy (<3?): also, i dont want to see you with a mask on, thats like part of the minecraft thing. i just want to see you and know that its you  
Dream: I'll just have to wear something you can recognize ig  
Gogy (<3?): lots of blue  
Dream: we can order outfits for eachother  
Gogy (<3?): we can pick out an outfit for you. i already know what im wearing and its a surprise  
Dream: a surprise huh 😏  
Gogy (<3?): shut up  
Dream: lollll  
Gogy (<3?): hang on im gonna call and i can pick out an outfit for you

George called before Dream could reply. 

"Okay, so I was looking at these websites that have pretty cool clothes, and I thought-"

"Hi, George."

"Hey Dream. I don't know what your style is, but i've sent you a couple links to different stuff, check them out."

Dream clicked on first link, "Yeah, my style is kind of whatever's comfortable, but I don't care what you pick out for me, it'll be cool no matter what."

The page that the link had sent him to finally loaded. It was a gif of George saying pog. 

Dream didn't say anything. 

"Dream?" 

"Dream. Are you okay?" George asked innocently."

"George if you're gonna send me a fake link to something stupid, at least make it funny, too."

George burst into laughter, and Dream felt himself blushing at the sound. 

"No that was funny, you're just dumb."

Dream rolled his eyes and clicked the other links. Surprisingly, the others led to actual clothing websites. 

"Anyways," George started, "You said you just wanted something comfortable, right? But it should kind of stand out more so I can actually recognize it. Also, the colorblind thing."

Dream headed over to his closet. 

"I actually have these really blue shoes," Dream paused to send a picture of them to George, "I could wear whatever else with them and you'd still be able to spot me."

"Oh, yeah those are really vibrant. Definetly wear those. And then, I think you could wear, like, black jeans with them? Maybe a sweatshirt or something?"

Dream scoffed. "Black jeans? Black skinny jeans?"

"I didn't say that, asshole. But I mean, yeah they would look good on you. There's some on one of those websites I sent you a link to." 

It was like deja vu the way Dream's face was set aflame. He covered his mouth, hiding a blush that George wouldn't be able to see anyways.

"Y-Yeah, i'll check those out. I don't really mind skinny jeans, I have a couple pairs of them myself. Stylin, ya know?"

"Really?" George asked, his voice filled with curiosity. 

"I mean yeah. Regular skinny jeans, black ones, ripped ones, whatever."

He didn't hear anything from George. 

"George? You okay?"

No answer. In fact, no noise at all.

"George, are you on mute? You're so stupid." 

"Yeah I accidentally muted myself," George answered sheepishly. "Also, do you have black ripped jeans? Cause I was just thinking that would look cool with the blue shoes."

"Yeah, I do have some, actually. I guess we don't really need these websites."

"What are you gonna wear for the top?"

"For who?"

"What?"

Dream wheezed at his own bad joke. 

"Dream. Why are you laughing-"

Dream continued laughing.

"Oh my god, I can't." 

Dream burst into more laughter at George's realization. 

"You're so immature"

Dream finally got ahold of himself and took a shaky breath, wiping tears out of his eyes. 

"Dude, sorry. The way you said it I- I couldn't help myself." Dream felt another round of laugher ready to bubble out of him. 

George huffed. 

"You get sidetracked too easily. We need to figure out what you're gonna wear as a shirt."

Dream composed himself yet again. 

"Yeah. You said sweatshirt, but it's Florida. I'm better off with a t-shirt. And since i'm apparently wearing black ripped jeans, a black shirt will probably go best with the whole thing. The shoes have a little black on them, too."

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Any accessories?"

"Like what, a necklace?"

"Yeah, probably. I mean you're wearing black jeans but no chain?" George giggled. "That's just not right."

"I feel like i'm being tricked here."

George giggled again. "Nope, I just really appreciate people with good style." 

Dream sighed. 

"Okay, sure. So I have these blue shoes, black ripped skinny jeans," he stopped to exaggeratedly sigh again, "and this plain black tee. And then I have some necklac-y chain stuff I can wear, too, if that's what makes you happy."

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Here's a picture of the whole fit. You're gonna have to study it so you cna recognize me in the airport in four days."

George didn't say anything, but Dream could've sworn he could hear George smiling.

"Alright, cool."

.....................................

The following day was uneventful. George and Dream played some jackbox games with the others, and they texted eachother about what to do first, should dream show a picture of him wearing the outfit with no face (George thought so), and make bets on who would see the other first.

By now, George had almost fully adjusted his sleep schedule to Dreams', as he was apparently heavily effected by jetlag. 

Two days before George's flight, Dream called George at 2 am. 

"Hello?" George answered slowly and groggily. It was clear that his night had been much more sleep filled than Dream's had been. 

"Hi, George. I can't sleep."

"Sorry to hear that. What time is it?"

"2. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Did you want to talk?" 

Dream sighed.

"Yeah. I don't care what we talk about.."

"Tell me about Florida." George whispered. 

"Like what?"

"Anything. Just something random, even."

Dream took a breath. 

"Well, there's farms. People don't realize that outside of the cities, it's not super crowded."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. Also, a lot of people really like the plants here, cause they look all exotic and whatnot, but the thing no one mentions is the vines."

"Vines?"

"Yeah. Vines grow on, like, everything here. They get cleared out a little in cities, but anywhere else they're all over."

"Hm. What else don't I know?"

Dream continued to tell George about his home, about all the interesting and uninteresting things about Florida, and about his favorite and least favorite parts of the state into early morning. 

"Sorry I kept you up, I just wanted to talk to you."

"I know, I didn't mind. Goodnight, Dream."

Dream chuckled. 

"Goodmorning, Gogy."

George groaned. "Oh my god, don't call me that. Only, like, bad calls me that." 

"Sorry," Dream grinned, "I'm gonna go. Talk to you later, George."

.....................................

The day before George's flight, things started to feel unreal, like it was too good to be true. Everything felt unreal, yet perfect. 

Apparently, George felt this as well, because at 3 am the night before his flight, he called Dream in a panic.

**Author's Note:**

> YO 
> 
> thanks for reading this incredibly low quality chapter <3


End file.
